


First Time

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Other, Prostitution, Shouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fayt has arrived on Aquariana with the intentions of hiding. He's hired to work for Jaak, and the type of work takes him by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time nor the characters of Luther Lansfeld and Fayt Leingod. I receive no financial compensation for posting. I do own Gahnzah, Byerrol, and Jaak.
> 
> Author's Note: This is a side piece to Shattered Dreams and the Breaking of the Human Spirit. It could actually be the first story in the series, but I've decided not to list it as such. It's a side story separate from the main story. It can be read on its own.

Fayt stood perfectly still, despite the cool air touching along his skin. His eyes were closed, and his cheeks felt hot from embarrassment. At his boss's orders, he had stripped himself of his clothing and stood there, waiting for the man's final approval. He already knew what was expected and how much was to be paid for services rendered, but the knowledge did nothing to ease his anxiety. Dry, rough skin from a finger touched his flesh, startling him, but Fayt kept himself from jumping away. It trailed from one shoulder to the other then back to the center of his chest, slowly, almost sensually. Then the same finger slid teasingly down his torso, causing his muscles and flesh to quiver from the contact. Heat continued to flood his cheeks, almost to the point where Fayt felt fevered. All the while, Jaak made little noises of approval as his hand traveled further south on Fayt's body, stopping when it came into contact with his manhood.

"Seventeen, right?" Jaak gave Fayt's limp penis a gentle squeeze, drawing a gasp from him, and Fayt barely managed a nod.

"Y-y-yes," he stammered.

"Not bad for seventeen," Jaak murmured. For a few moments, he stroked the entire length of Fayt's cock, rubbing the tip with his thumb. The sensations coming from the other man's actions were not entirely unpleasant, and Fayt felt himself becoming hard in spite of himself. "Not bad at all. You're quite responsive, too. This is definitely something for the clients to play with. They'll like that."

As quickly as Jaak had started fondling him, he stopped and walked around Fayt. Jaak's hand still remained in contact with Fayt's body, and the man paused when his fingers glided across Fayt's behind. Two palms pressed against his butt cheeks and started to massage them, creeping closer to Fayt's virgin hole.

"Nice and firm. You're not underfed and you don't have any blemishes," Jaak continued. One of his fingers touched the opening to Fayt's entrance, and he instinctively stiffened. "And you're going to be tight. Wonderful. Too bad I don't have the time to properly train you. I'm short on staff so you're going to start tonight, Fen. I've just had someone quit and two people are out sick. I'm sorry about this, but I really don't have much choice. Not if I'm going to keep the crowd under control. Lance! Byerrol!"

Jaak stepped away, leaving Fayt feeling cold both on the inside and out. To his further embarrassment, shame and dismay, the two Jaak called for stepped into the room, and they could see everything he had to offer.

"Yes, Master Jaak?" both men answered in unison.

"Take Fen to his room and get the codes in place. Lance, you're going to be his guard for tonight so you make sure no one hurts him. It's his first time in this line of work. If they do, there will be hell to pay, understand?"

"Yes, Master Jaak."

"Byerrol, I want him prepped and dressed. Whatever instructions you can give him, do so. He's on the floor as of tonight."

"Yes, Master Jaak."

Jaak's hand touched on Fayt's shoulder. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Fen. You'll do all right."

"Yes, Master Jaak," he whispered.

If the man heard him, Fayt could not say. Jaak was already walking out the door, and someone was wrapping a towel around his waist.

"This way," a gruff voice said. Fayt turned to see a golden blond-haired man in the doorway, a scowl on his face. He did not look happy for whatever reason, and Fayt nodded his head meekly. The other man, an olive-skinned fellow with a dark red hair and a friendly smile, tucked the ends of the towel in and kept his arms around Fayt. Gently, he led Fayt out the door behind the blond.

"Don't worry," the dark-skinned man whispered. "It's like Master Jaak says. You'll do fine. Just remember what I tell you. I'm Byerrol, by the way, and the sourpuss in front of us is Lance. Have you ever been with anyone before?"

"No." Fayt swallowed hard. "Never."

"Oh dear. Not a good way to start. Ah well. Master Jaak is desperate. No wonder he called for me instead of Gunny." Byerrol's face saddened for a moment. "I'll do my best to not let him or you down."

"What . . ." Fayt licked his lips, noticing they were dry. He saw no reason to prolong the inevitable. What was done was done, and he could not turn back. "What exactly is it I need to know?"

"Well, you'll need to pay attention to the type of client you'll be servicing," Byerrol said, keeping his voice low. "Most of the clients here are male, and they tend to prefer the female company. Sometimes we get females in here, but not very often. They like to do things Master Jaak is not fond of, such as using whips and handcuffs on us. If a client shows you anything like that, you call for Lance immediately. The same thing applies for any foreign alcoholic beverages and drugs. In fact, if they have a bag with them, don't even bother talking to them. Master Jaak runs a clean establishment, and most people are here to find a quick fuck. You'll have a list of the drinks he serves. He does not want the authorities coming down on him. Anyway, back to what's expected. If a client wants a blowjob, just remember to relax your throat and take the whole cock into your mouth. Some will want to cum all over your face while some will want to cum in your mouth. It's a matter of personal preference for them. Just remember to not spit anything out. That's a good way to piss a client off, and they don't always think about what they're supposed to do next. I've seen more than a few get slapped around by an angry client and all because of spitting."

"Okay . . ." Fayt's heart hammered in his chest. He felt sick to his stomach in listening to Byerrol. Swallowing another man's ejaculate? It was disgusting! "How . . ."

"How do you give a blowjob?" Fayt nodded his head, and Byerrol shrugged. "Just suck on his dick like it's a lollipop or a Popsicle or some other kind of candy. And don't let your first blowjob know you've never done anything like it before. Okay?"

"Okay." He must have sounded nervous for Byerrol gave him a sympathetic smile and a slight hug.

"As I said, you'll do fine. Okay? Don't worry so much and do what comes natural."

"Right . . . What . . . what about the other thing?"

"Penetration?"

Ahead of them, Lance stopped and turned. His scowl seemed to have deepened during their walk, and he folded his arms, a sign of his impatience. Byerrol paid no attention to the blond, more focused on Fayt.

"Not much I can tell you except to keep your body relaxed," Byerrol said. They reached the door Lance stood in front of, and the blond-haired man started the security protocols. As he did, Byerrol continued with his instructions. "It's going to feel very unnatural at first, having something in your bum that doesn't belong there, but if you keep your body relaxed, it won't be nearly as bad. In fact, sometimes it can feel quite good, but you've got to go with the flow. Move in time with your client."

"Put your hand up here, Fen. Make sure you're calm as you do so, or the system won't let you in. Then state your name."

"I . . . have to put my hand on that screen?"

His anxiety started to kick in once again, and Fayt fought to keep himself in place. For a moment, he forgot Aquariana had no affiliations with the Pangalactic Federation. They would not think of looking for him there. It also would not do for him to run out the door clothed in only a towel, after all. Lance shot him a dirty look, and Fayt found himself relaxing.

"Yes, Fen, on the screen. It's for security purposes only. We don't use it to see if you're some kind of criminal. Now make sure you're calm and just do as you're instructed."

Fayt complied with Lance's order. The door whooshed open with a hiss, revealing a small apartment. Byerrol quickly told him what was inside and ushered him into the first room. Lance stayed outside, which was according to protocol.

Once they were inside, Byerrol removed the towel. Fayt shivered again.

"Don't worry. It's just temporary," the olive-skinned man assured him. "You'll be dressed again in no time and looking like you're a movie star."

"Is . . . is this where you're going to prep me?" Fayt had no clue as to what that phrase meant, but he knew he was about to find out. Byerrol nodded.

"Yes, but we're going to pick out the first set of clothes for the evening. Never, ever wear the same clothes twice in a night, unless it's pants. Most of the pants will look alike anyway so no one will know the difference unless they can see a stain. The closet is over here."

He led Fayt over to a mirror-covered door and pressed a yellow button on the right hand side. The mirrors slid to one side, revealing fifteen provocative outfits and the accessories to go along with them.

"You can mix and match the clothes if you like," Byerrol said, grabbing a pair of ripped up denim jeans and a blue, see-through shirt. Rhinestones decorated the collar and the cuffs of the shirt then they were tossed onto a nearby bed. Byerrol reached for some hosiery and a pair of black, leather, calf-high boots. "You also have clothes you can wear when you're not working, which is very much recommended. Most days Master Jaak doesn't open the place until noon so you can relax until then, if you want to get an early start. There's a laundry chute inside the closet so make sure you put your clothes in there after each client or before you go to bed at night. That way, you have them for the next night."

"Okay . . ."

The information buzzed around in Fayt's head, and he wondered how he was going to keep track of everything. Byerrol paused and glanced at him, as if he were reading Fayt's mind.

"It seems like a lot to process, I know, and we would normally take a week to teach you everything before getting you started," he explained with an apologetic tone. "But we don't have that week, I'm afraid. Come on. These will do for your first customer. Let's get you prepped."

Once more, he took Fayt by the arm and led him into the small bathroom, explaining the apartment's set up. The room lit instantly when they entered, and Fayt saw an array of bottles, tubes, and cosmetics lining one shelf. Byerrol picked out a few things, with the occasional glance at Fayt before making a selection, and then he herded Fayt back into the one bedroom area with his evening wear. There were two bedrooms, if he recalled correctly.

That was as far as his thoughts were able to go. Byerrol instructed him to lay on the bed the moment they reached it, and Fayt obeyed, feeling numb and a little overwhelmed. A few more orders followed, like lifting his butt into the air the way a female dog would and spreading his legs a little to accommodate the other man. Finally, Byerrol told him to inhale deeply and relax. Fayt's heart continued to pound away as he complied, and one oiled finger poked into his anus.

Fayt's breath hitched into his chest the moment he felt Byerrol touching him there, and he forcefully reminded himself to keep breathing. This was what he agreed to do when he applied in the establishment and learned what Jaak wanted of him, and he needed to be prepared for such actions and for appendages much larger than a finger.

"Good job, Fen," Byerrol murmured, fingering the puckered opening. "Very good. Remember to do this every time, and it won't hurt as bad, okay? You're doing fine."

For a moment, that was all Byerrol did, finger Fayt's hole and apply lubricant. The oily substance slicked the area until Byerrol was satisfied with his work. His finger then delved further into Fayt's opening, and he heard the man behind him hiss and moan.

"Damn, you're tight, Fen! What I wouldn't give to be the first one to fuck you."

Fayt grunted in response, unsure of what to say and unable to speak as well. The intrusion into his body nearly stole his breath from his lungs, and he was only able to concentrate on his breathing and keeping his body relaxed.

Byerrol did not seem to notice as he swirled his finger around, pushing against the muscle wall. How long he did that, Fayt was not sure. He was only aware of when more oil was applied, presumable by Byerrol's free hand, and a second finger joined the first, scissoring inside of him. Fayt wanted to scream from the sensations because they were uncomfortable. Byerrol cooed at him but did not relent in his ministrations.

Finally, Byerrol removed his hand, and Fayt sighed in relief. He sagged against the bed, trying to regain his breath. Byerrol laughed gently.

"I'm not done yet, Fen. There's one more thing I need to do. Stand up, please, and keep your legs apart."

Tiredly, Fayt did as Byerrol instructed, sliding off the bed. The olive-skinned man smiled, one arm wrapping around Fayt's waist while the other started to fondle his penis. His manhood stiffened from the contact, and he whimpered from the onslaught of please. It felt so good!

"One more bit of advice from me, Fen," he said, "and then you're on your own for tonight. Always go out there hot and bothered and with a raging hard on. The clients love it when you're undulating in their laps because you're so damned horny and can't get enough. Makes them it's because of them you're so hard, and they will want to fuck you all the more."

Byerrol stroked Fayt a few more times, teasing the head of Fayt's penis until he felt ready to explode. Before he could, though, Byerrol stepped away, and Fayt gasped once again. He barely fought back a whimper of disappointment at the loss of contact.

"Instructions are over, Fen. Time to put everything I've told you into action. Get dressed. Jaak will want to see you on that floor in ten minutes."

* * *

Finding his first customer had not been nearly as difficult as Fayt thought. The moment he stepped onto the nightclub's dance floor, several people tried to catch his eye, and he hesitated. He was not trying to attract attention, and, for a moment, he forgot no one could recognize him, not with his blue hair dyed pale blond. Fayt nearly panicked and bolted out the door because he feared recognition so. No one was to find him, not even his parents, and it was stupid for him to be there. He needed to leave right away.

Lance clasping him on the shoulder brought him back to reality, and Fayt inhaled deeply. No one knew who he truly was, he reminded himself, not with the elaborate yet simple disguise he had chosen. Lance whispered something in his ear, and he nodded, heading for the indicated table booth.

'This is it,' he thought, mustering the strength to put a smile on his face. The man trying to catch his attention was smiling at him as well, and there was a slightly feral glint in those grey eyes. 'I'm really going to be doing this.'

Fayt slid into the booth, his eyes on his client the entire time. Something about the man fascinated him, and he trembled, though he could not say from what. Lance positioned himself just outside the booth, and turned to face the crowd. He was there as a guard, not as a spectator, and Fayt understood as much. The client tilted his head, his smile growing a little more feral.

"I was hoping you would come to me first," he murmured, speaking with a light Italian accent. "A little closer, if you would."

"You were?" Fayt replied. He scooted closer so their thighs were touching, and he took note of the man's features.

His client had a rather elegant air about him, and he appeared relaxed. Long, black hair was pulled into a low tail, framing and accentuating finely chiseled face, and he was on the slender side, much Lance and Fayt. His delicate features, however, did not fool Fayt, and he sensed how dangerous this man could become if aggravated. The man wore tailored clothing, which did not hide the slight ripple of muscles. Fayt did not doubt this man could put more than a few people into a hospital if he were truly angry enough.

"Yes," the man said, placing his hand between Fayt's legs. His fingers ghosted along Fayt's already painful erection. "I was. Jaak tells me you are a virgin still."

"He did?" Fayt blinked, his apprehension growing. This went against what Byerrol told him, and he was not sure of what he should do next.

"Oh yes," the man purred. "He called me the instant he hired you. He knows what I like, Jaak does, and he calls me when he does not have the time to properly train his . . . virgin pleasure providers. I pay well for the male ones only. You should feel honoured. On my lap, please. There is plenty of room here for that."

Fayt swung his leg around as carefully as he could, his groin brushing against his client's very noticeable bulge. Strong, elegant fingers brushed against his sides, and the dark-haired man sighed in pleasure, his body rocking against Fayt's. A soft moan escaped him.

"Ah yes. You will do wonderful tonight. I can feel it. This," the man murmured as he squeezed Fayt's behind, "is mine for the next hour. Do you understand?"

"Yes . . ."

"Good." The man kissed him lightly on the lips. "My name is Gahnzah. I will expect to hear my name coming from your lips many times this evening. You have been properly prepared by Byerrol, yes?"

"Of course, Master Gahnzah, and I have." Fayt leaned in close so his lips brushed against his client's ear, and he tentatively slipped a hand into the man's pants. He recalled how it had felt for Jaak and Byerrol to fondle him, and Fayt felt confident any male client would like such treatment. He already knew what was to come, and he knew he could not be passive. Gahnzah wanted to be pleasured. Fayt was there to provide it, and he reasoned his dark-haired client was not a bad choice for his first time. His fingers touched heated, semi-hard flesh. "I hope this is because of me?"

"Cheeky young man," Gahnzah said with a chuckle. "I'd take you right here to prove such a thing, but Jaak frowns upon such indecent acts in public. Too noisy and too messy, he says, so upstairs we go."

Fayt pulled away from his client, and Gahnzah reluctantly let him, his grey eyes remaining on Fayt the entire time. Behind him, Lance shifted and took a few steps away from the booth until both Fayt and his client were on their feet. Then he led them back up the stairs and to Fayt's assigned quarters, Fayt swallowing nervously the entire time. Each step he took reminded him he could not stop what he had started, and in a few more moments, he would officially be a whore, someone who sold his body for the pleasure of others. He would have been lying if he had said he was not nervous about the sin he was going to commit, and Fayt could only hope his anxiety would fade away with time. Aquariana was his new home and his refuge from the people who loved him but did not know the first thing about him. He had to make it work, or he would be dead.

The instant the door closed behind them, Gahnzah stripped himself of his clothing, and Fayt gawked. Not only was the man well built, but also well endowed. He looked too big for Fayt's virginal rear, and he faltered. How was he going to do this and not get hurt?

Gahnzah must have sensed his anxiety for he smiled and held one hand out to Fayt.

"It will be all right, my sweetling. I promise. Take your clothes off," he murmured. "We cannot do anything if only one of us is undressed."

Fayt nodded then slipped his flimsy blue shirt over his head. Gahnzah watched him the entire time, his eyes hungry for more and his expression still feral. His cock stood straight out and glistened, and Fayt half-imagined it was looking at him the same way Gahnzah did as he was taking off the rest of his clothing. It was a slightly creepy way of thinking, though he thankfully did not get a chance to continue.

The moment he shed the last of his clothing, Gahnzah pounced on him. His arms wrapped around Fayt and lifted the youth so his feet were off the ground. Startled, Fayt clung to his client and felt himself being carried further into the tiny apartment. Then he was tossed into the center of the same bed Byerrol had prepped him, staring wide-eyed into Gahnzah's grey eyes as the man crawled on top of him. Gahnzah paused for a brief second to pull his hair tie out and toss it to one side.

"I know what you want," Gahnzah whispered. "I know it as well as you do."

"Really?" Fayt's heart leapt around in his chest, and he very much felt like a spooked rabbit. He wanted to back away from this wild creature who would pound his hardened cock into him, but he could do nothing of the like. His legs spread a little as he shivered. Already, there was a raw energy in the air, and it centered mostly on Gahnzah. The man was not about to be deterred in what he wanted, and it was clear he wanted Fayt in the worst way possible.

"Oh yes, my little sweetling," the dark-haired man cooed. "I do. You just don't know it yet but your body responds the way it should."

Their noses touched, and Gahnzah lowered his body until he rested gently on top of Fayt. He reached between their legs, grasping his aroused manhood and pressed it against Fayt's thigh.

"You asked if this was because of you, my little sweetling. What do you think? Is it?"

Fayt nodded, his ability to speak lost upon contact. He could only stare at this gorgeous man, his body quaking with some unknown need. The head of his client's cock brushed against his opening, and Fayt braced himself.

"I said for the next hour you were mine," Gahnzah murmured. Fayt gasped, and his back arched when his client pushed himself half an inch in. "I meant what I said."

"I know, Master Gahnzah."

The next few moments were excruciating for Fayt. His client did not plunge in, as Fayt first believed would happen. Rather, Gahnzah's cock slid in half an inch to an inch at a time then he withdrew almost completely. Gahnzah continued this course, slowly spearing Fayt and stretching already loosened muscles until he sheathed himself entirely in Fayt's hole. A sigh of pure bliss escaped his client.

"So nice, so tight . . ." Those grey eyes met with Fayt's green, and he kissed Fayt lightly on the cheek. "Yet this must end and will hurt you so. For that, I am truly sorry, my sweetling."

Tears stung at Fayt's eyes. It had hurt, it still hurt, and he thought he felt something tearing inside him during the process. All of his willpower had been focused on simply breathing and keeping his body relaxed, as Byerrol instructed. He wanted to shove Gahnzah from him and to run out the door to escape the pain and humiliation he now felt. However, he could not turn back the hands of time. He could only continue with his course of action, even if he would regret it later. Pale, red lips appeared in his vision, kissing his eyelids and capturing the tears.

"The discomfort will pass soon. When it does, we will truly begin, my sweetling, and I will teach you the meaning of true prowess."

Gahnzah said no more after that. Instead, he followed the kisses to Fayt's eyes with more kisses. Several landed on Fayt's cheeks and lips while others fell upon his throat. They distracted him from the pain, and Fayt's body went completely limp. Gahnzah's arms held him tight, making it seem as if it were the more intimate act of two lovers than one person paying the other for an hour's worth of sex. As a result, Fayt clung to his client, desperate for something he could not identify, and he noticed the feel of his balls next to Gahnzah and the feel of Gahnzah's tickling his rear.

A light smile touched Fayt's lips as realization came to him. He probably would not have as many kind clients as he did in Gahnzah, ones who would let him adjust to their engorged manhoods, and it was unfair of him to keep the man waiting for the one thing he wanted of Fayt. Fayt shifted a little to become a little more comfortable, and he was ready to tell his client to continue. It was more about Gahnzah's pleasure than his, anyway.

Apparently, he had no need for the words. The moment he moved, Gahnzah moved as well. His hips rocked against Fayt's in a slow rhythm, his cock thrusting in and out of Fayt's channel as if it had been made for that purpose alone. Ball sacs slapped against flesh with each plunge, and Gahnzah occasionally changed the angle in which he pushed himself back into Fayt. The actions aroused the youth until he only saw white, and a harsh cry passed over his lips. His body arced once again into Gahnzah's, and he scraped his fingers along his client's back. Something wet and hot coated his abdomen, and Fayt felt incredibly weak. Above him, Gahnzah paused and smiled at him. His cock remained rock hard and buried in Fayt's anus, ready for its own release.

"Three times, you said my name. I like that, my little sweetling. I wonder how many more times you can say it before I am done."

Fayt could only blink before he realized what Gahnzah meant and what had not happened yet. The dark-haired man strove for perfection when he resumed his thrusting into the youth's body, his actions turning rough and frenetic. His channel ached from each motion as Gahnzah's erection was now engorged, but Fayt could not tell his client to stop. Though it hurt, it felt good, and he saw Gahnzah was on a mission, one of achieving pure and wild bliss. Since his dark hair was now free from its confines, the silky locks pooled over his shoulders. Fayt reached up to touch his client's hair, to feel if it was as silky as it appeared. The look in his eyes reminded Fayt of a lone wolf on the prowl, and he shivered from the mental imagery.

The imagery also aroused him, and before he knew it, his body arched against Gahnzah's again, and another cry of ecstasy tore itself from his throat. The same wet heat coated him once more, and he cried out yet Gahnzah never stopped his motions. His body rocked with the same rhythm, its beat continually increasing. The bed springs creaked from the ferocity of their act, the scents of sex and sweat permeated the air, and their grunts and moans ended the silence. Nothing and no one could end the act except for Gahnzah, and he was not ready yet. He was proving a point to Fayt, though the youth had to figure it out. Fayt simply knew he would let Gahnzah finish. It was what Gahnzah wanted, and Fayt could not deny his client anything he desired. He did not want to deny Gahnzah, either. The man's cock simply felt wonderful, despite the pain it was causing, and Fayt intended to let the dark-haired man know it.

Fayt knew it was over when he sensed and felt Gahnzah's orgasm. His client's body trembled violently and stiffened for the briefest of moments. Then a low growl emanated from the man, and he started thrusting so hard into Fayt, he thought he would be torn in two. One thrust lifted Fayt's behind from the bed, and it was in that moment Gahnzah reached the high he had been seeking. His semen coated Fayt's channel almost explosively and violently, and it continued to do so with each thrust afterwards. It was another turn on for Fayt, though he had yet to figure out how or why it had happened, and his essence splashed against his and Gahnzah's bodies for a third time.

Finally, Gahnzah stilled, his body resting heavily on top of Fayt. They were both panting from the exertion, and Fayt wanted to sleep. Lips lightly touching his cheek had him gazing into his client's eyes once more. Instead of the feral light from before, they shone with contented happiness.

"My hour is nearly up, sweetling," Gahnzah murmured. "You were more than what I could have ever hoped for in a virgin. You are wild and untamed. I look forward to your services again."

"You're coming back?"

"Oh yes, sweetling," Gahnzah said with a laugh. He withdrew from Fayt and slid towards the side of the bed. Fayt winced when he tried to sit up, but paid no heed to the pain burning in his backside. He also noticed the long scratch marks on Gahnzah's back and immediately felt guilty. He was the cause for those marks, though he had not meant to hurt his client in the least. "I am definitely coming back for a piece of you. Jaak got lucky when he hired you. It's been a while since someone has been able to endure an hour with me pounding into him, and not a single one has ever been a virgin. It's quite refreshing to not have someone beg me to stop in the middle of sex."

Slender fingers combed through Fayt's dyed locks as Gahnzah turned and smiled at him.

"Rest up before you head back downstairs, if you are inclined to do so, young Fen. The night is still young, and there are many who still want to be with you before it is over. I will see you again and soon. I promise."


End file.
